Reward
by stephfarrow94
Summary: Mukuro thinks Fran is deserving of a reward for having freed him from the Vindice. Yaoi, lemon, one-shot 69F 6926 MukuroxFran


After the battle with Byakuran, most of the groups had gone their separate ways, and though the Varia had returned to their expensive hotel for the night, Fran hadn't followed – he had instead followed Mukuro elsewhere, eventually winding up at Kokuyo Land, which was more ran-down than he remembered. Though the illusionist's subordinates had been over the moon to see him – Ken especially – it had taken just a few calm words from Mukuro, explaining that he needed to talk to Fran in private. A few frowns and Ken's metaphorical tail between his legs later, and the Varia Mist was standing in the room he remembered had belonged to Mukuro before the Vindice had captured him.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Master?" Fran's respectful compliance with his teacher's wishes told Mukuro that the boy was happy to have him back – and that, he could take advantage of.

"You did a very good job, little one." Mukuro, who had been standing by the rickety door, approached the boy with his ever-present smile. "I just thought you deserve a reward for your hard work."

Fran was silent as he swung his legs back and forth on the desk he was sitting on. He could feel his mouth going dry at those words, accompanied by a twitch of interest in his groin; he was a teenager – a snarky, sarcastic emotionless little brat, but a teenager nonetheless, and he was easily excited.

Once the man had arrived by the desk, he reached out, grabbing the boy's chin and turning him to look directly into heterochromatic eyes. "What would you like for your reward, little one?"

"..." Teal eyes stared into heterochromatic ones, the emotionless mask breaking bit-by-bit, becoming tinged with lust.

Mukuro's smile just widened as he moved his face closer to Fran's, pressing his lips against the boy's. As predicted, the smaller male pushed his mouth against his teacher's, a soft moan escaping his throat. Fran opened his mouth eagerly, his tongue rubbing against the one that had just invaded his hot cavern.

Fran kissed back hungrily as his hands moved forward, small fingers curling tightly into the white button-up shirt the older male was wearing. His hips bucked forward of their own accord, searching for friction.

The blue-haired male ran his thumb against a soft cheek, his other sliding down his student's side. It rested on Fran's hip for a few seconds before slipping underneath the oversized jacket the younger wore. He pulled the material up as he reached beneath the second layer, a blue turtleneck that was – fortunately – not tucked into his pants; it made it much easier for Mukuro's warm digits to crawl up sensitive flesh and stroke hardening nubs.

A red tint crossed Fran's cheeks as he closed his eyes, moaning ever-so-quietly as he arched his chest into the touch. He panted as he felt Mukuro squeeze his nipples, wanting – no, _needing _– more of the touch.

"M-master..." Fran whimpered as their mouths broke apart for air. He moaned again before he tried to convey his wishes. "M-more..."

"Oya oya, is this your first time, little one?" Mukuro flicked a sensitive nub. "You're very sensitive."

Fran nodded, turning his head away as wet lips started sucking and licking at his exposed neck. He sucked in short breaths as he tried to steady himself, having never been so excited before.

"Oya..." Fran felt Mukuro's smirk forming against his neck. "Why's that, little one?"

"Because... I belong to Master..." Fran's usually-monotone voice was wavering, heavy with arousal.

"That's right." Mukuro sneered as he pulled his hands out from beneath Fran's clothing. He instead unbuttoned the Varia jacket before sliding it down skinny limbs, pulling the blue turtleneck from the boy's body. "You're mine... Your mind... And your body..."

Fran held himself up on the desk with two shaking, almost jelly-like arms. He watched with anticipation as his teacher knelt between his legs, and he could barely contain his jolt of excitement as he finally, _finally _felt hands that weren't his unclipping his belt and unzipping his pants.

The younger shivered as his pants and underwear was pulled from his hips, the cold air making it uncomfortable against his shaft.

"Oya, is my little one looking forward to this?" Mukuro glanced up, finding the dazed expression on his pupil's face.

Fran's lungs froze as he felt Mukuro's warm breath blow against him; it felt so good, better than anything he had done to himself before.

"Master!" Fran bucked his hips as a wet cavern engulfed him. His eyes widened as pleasure shot down his spine – this was something his own hand could _never _compare to, and he'd definitely give up his habit of self-pleasuring if it meant he could trade it in for a warm mouth. "Master, I-I...!"

Mukuro hummed in response as he bobbed his head up and down, long spidery fingers stroking the small sacs beneath his mouth. He twisted and squeezed the globes, and sucked hard and fast against the shaft in his mouth, enjoying the small sounds he elicited from his student.

"M-master, I-I... ahh... Ungh... Master..." Fran's breathing was becoming harder as his pants came shallower. He could feel the knot in his stomach about to break, and his hands instinctively shot out, gripping tightly Mukuro's hair. He pulled and tugged on it, overwhelmed by this new sensation.

However, to his disappoint, Mukuro pulled away before the younger came.

"Kufufu~" Mukuro leant forward, kissing Fran again. The boy could taste himself on the other, a strange, bitter taste, but it wasn't unpleasant. "Don't come yet, little one; the best is yet to happen."

Fran's breathing was ragged as he let himself fall back onto the desk. He rolled onto his side, fighting back the urge to finish himself off, as he watched his Master undress. He licked his lips as more of the creamy skin was revealed to him, and his fingers twitched with the urge to touch.

Mukuro, after having kicked his boots off, dropped his pants. He stepped out of them as he stood before the boy in all his glory, his larger shaft rock hard and dripping with anticipation.

"Master..." Fran reached out, his fingertips shyly grazing the man's own length.

"Kufufu~" Mukuro was gentle as he pushed the other's hand away. "Remember; this is your reward, little one; you can touch at a different time."

Fran nodded, pulling his hand back to his own person. His body shivered in anticipation, wondering what to expect now.

Mukuro knelt once more, reaching out to hold the boy by the hip. He placed three fingers inside his mouth, sucking firmly against the digits. He licked thoroughly as he wet them, wanting to make this as good as he possibly could for his cute little pupil.

Fran jumped as the first finger invaded his entrance, but just when he had started getting used to the way it bobbed in and out of his body, it was joined by something that was _not _a finger – it was hot and wet, and though it was _much _larger than a finger, it definitely wasn't a penis; it was too small to be Mukuro.

"Master, is that...?" Fran turned his head, looking over his shoulder. He moaned as he took in the sight before him, realising that what was inside him was a _tongue. _He had never thought he'd be as turned on as he was by such an act, but it made him almost come then and there. "Master..."

Mukuro smirked as he wriggled his tongue, tasting the inside of the boy. He added another finger, sliding it in deep alongside its comrade. He scissored them slowly, using his tongue to push apart the boy's tight walls. He used his third finger on the outside, massaging the swollen entrance as he prepared it.

"Master..." Fran moaned loudly, feeling a jolt of pleasure shoot through him as a certain spot was brushed. "Master, I'm... ready..."

Mukuro grinned as he pulled his body parts away. He looked down at the quivering boy, knowing that he, too, couldn't wait any longer; Fran was just so _tempting. _

Pulling a small bottle of lube from his discarded coat, Mukuro lathered himself in the lavender-scented oil. He pressed the tip of his shaft against Fran's entrance, pleased to see not a hint of nervousness or fear on the younger's face – he had certainly trained his young apprentice well.

"This might be uncomfortable, but bear with me, little one." Mukuro pushed in slowly, finding that, apart from the boy tensing, Fran didn't seem to be in much pain, if any at all. "Is it okay?"

"Just... feels weird..." Fran muttered, eagerly awaiting what he had wanted for all these years. "Keep going, please."

Mukuro nodded, pressing in further. Once he got midway and his girth really became noticeable, it was then Fran started complaining.

"Master, that hurts..." Fran drawled in a voice as monotone as ever. "What are you doing?"

"I'm almost in." Mukuro pressed in the rest of the way, earning a hiss from his lover. He chuckled as he leant down, taking the boy's mouth in his. Their tongues danced together for a while before they parted, the man asking, "May I move?"

Fran nodded. He closed his eyes and grunted as he felt a bit of pain shoot through his lower back, but it was nothing he couldn't handle; if he could deal with Belphegor's knives piercing his flesh without a wince, he could certainly handle this.

Mukuro angled his hips as he searched for the spot that would bring Fran's expressionless mask crashing down for good. He knew he had brushed against it with his fingers before, so he knew the general area, but it would take a bit of trial and error before he found it again.

"Master is big..." Fran muttered, reaching down to stroke the head of his arousal; he was growing impatient, wanting to know the pleasure that came with having sex. "Too big for me."

"No; I'm perfect for your cute little body," Mukuro countered. "Do you like the way I'm filling you all up?"

"Yes, Master..." Fran moaned as another wave of pleasure crashed over him and, on the next thrust, overwhelmed him. He cried out as pleasure seemingly shot out of nowhere, drowning him in it and making him feel as if his body was on fire. "Master...! Master...!"

"That's it, Fran; call out for me." Mukuro slapped the boy's hand away from his shaft, pumping Fran in time with his thrusts. "Tell me how good it is."

Fran felt wave after wave of pleasure crashing over him like a tsunami, and he couldn't help but call out. His body twisted and turned as it arched uncontrollably, pleasure it had never experienced before just too much for such a small boy.

"Master... Master, it's... It's..." Fran whimpered as his body arched, feeling the familiar coil in his stomach about to snap once again. "It's too much... I'm gonna...!"

"Come for me, Fran," Mukuro demanded. He thrust in as hard and fast as he could manage, rocking the boy's body across the desk. "Come for me. Scream my name."

"Master...!" Fran let his back arch once more as the coil in his stomach snapped, spraying his seed over his stomach and chest. "Oh, God...!"

Mukuro grunted as the younger's walls clenched around him, thrusting a few more times before he emptied himself into the skinny body. He panted as beads of sweat rolled down his face, holding himself up so that he didn't fall and crush his student.

"Master..." Fran still looked to be in a daze, his eyes clouded as specks of semen slipped down his chin. "Master, that..."

"Kufufu~" Mukuro gathered his senses enough to reach out, tenderly pulling Fran into his arms. He held the boy tight to his chest as he carried him over to the moth-eaten couch resting against the far wall. "Did my pupil enjoy his reward?"

"Master..." Fran nodded as his eyes slipped closed, curling into a ball as he was laid on the couch. He reached out, grabbing the man's hand before Mukuro tried to leave. "Stay with me...?"

"Of course, little one." Mukuro gently rolled Fran onto his side before he lay next to the smaller boy, holding him close. "Rest well, now. You've deserved it."

Fran nodded, barely hearing what had been said; now that Mukuro was with him, he had already fallen into the most peaceful sleep he'd had for as long as he could remember.

Mukuro ran his fingers through damp teal hair, smiling all the while. _He's cute, but his endurance needs working on. _


End file.
